Revenge Of The Matriarch
by Xenomorphaddicted2
Summary: Miranda and her team are called back into action when the Matriarch ,an ancient Xenomorph Empress threatens the USA . But when Weyland - Yutani abuses the Xeno , Miranda must make a choice : save the Matriarch and win the respect of the Xenomorph race , or leave with a hefty 100 million .
1. Call Of Duty

**Revenge Of The Matriarch**

Chapter 1 : Call Of Duty

Miranda

Miranda dozed . since the defeat of the New York Hive , the Guard had been in various jobs . Assassins were one of them . They had killed 25 people over the past few months . with all that cash , they bought their own house . It was filthy . There were 5 bunks , one for each Guard and Miranda , Eve and Mary . To the side was a huge holographic computer terminal , NASA class . Scattered with garbage . In the corner was the bathroom , a 100 by 100 room with a bath , a toilet , and a mirror . Next was the training room , where Dyson was punching a Xeno – shaped bag . There was an explosion , and Dyson shattered the bag . The house was on top of a cliff .Good place to put a house .Grid was monitoring the frequencies on the terminal . Miranda walked over . " S'up Grid " she remarked . " uh yeah we got a 50 decibel message " " just be yourself " " Im opening the message . " Hey guys get over here ! " Everyone rushed over .

_Dear Miranda , _

_We desperately need your help . As bad as you were in NY , the Matriarch is worse . We need your help . $ 100 million for task completion . _

_Yours sincerely , General Ivan Vaktovich . _

" should we trust them ? " " they're offering 100 million " Ahem " Everyone looked at Miranda . "One at a time , gentlemen . " " Well we can't just turn down Vak's offer , it's a 100 million bucks ! " Ok . 25 million for everyone .

This was getting serious . Vaktovich couldn't be ignored .Wolf punched Grid . Dyson kicked Shaddix . Eve and Mary shuddered . " EVERYONE LISTEN ! " Miranda yelled ! " you know what ? We should vote . In favor of ignore ! " E & M raised their hands imperiously . "In favor of going ? " the Guard raised their hands . " Alright then . Let's roll . "


	2. Castro And Casting

**Revenge Of The Matriarch**

Chapter 2

Miranda

Miranda and the Guard finally arrived at the Pentagon . " _Ah good you're here_ " replied General Vaktovich from a camera . " Please , do come in .

General Vak certainly knew how to entertain mercenaries . Vak had a 1000 square foot room , with drink trays and computers off to one corner . " You're here " said Vak , who walked in – with a stickman ? No . they weren't real. But that was a live stickman in the shadows . He had sunglasses and a cap . " You might have noticed Agent Sniper " Vak said . " Another attempt at the Ghost Serum , which allowed the injected to do super – natural things . the first successful attempt was Ethan Hunt , now our top agent . He did 4 Mission Impossibles and assassinated Ambrose , the God of Gangsters . Agent S here was the second attempt . He has the same capability as Hunt ,but he was turned into a stickman . He has the ability to store limitless guns and weapons inside him . Do not underestimate Sniper . Sniper spoke . His voice was like a radio , minus the static . " By all means sir , I'm going with these mercs ? " " yes S , you go with the mercs . Now , while waiting , why don't we get some jobs done ?

Vak sent the companions to cuba to kill Castro . Fidel Castro, Raul Castro, and every Cuban leader .Fidel were driving around on a Hitler 45 and a raised platform, shouting about Communism Sniper took out a short but heavy rifle. "Meet the Big Baby. "Big, but silenced sniper . Powerful bullets . Perfect for talking with . " Sniper set the aim . " First we gotta take the security . Can't have Fidel dead and us in pieces , the security has Barrett M82s , which can blow heads off . But fortunately my guns are better , so we'd kill em . "Sniper pointed at a guy on the opposite building /. CHK ! the dude 's head exploded and he crumpled back . " Another security guy saw it , but his head blew up as well . A security guy on a crate almost whistled , but he blew up just in time . the last guy ran but his head blew up . He fell in a dumpster . " Ha ! " Sniper yelled " Take that you opulent bastards ! " then he took out a rifle so loaded with tech and scopes he can't lift it . " Plasma T-46A5 " A laser shot out of the gun and landed on Fidel's head . Fidel was still standing on his car , talking to people . " ready …. Set …..shoot ! " Castro's head erupted . the corpse slumped backward . Seconds later the whole car erupted , inceinerating Cuba's leaders . " Now that , ladies and gentlemen , is a show . " Miranda looked at the rolling fireball . " You should have used your Old War Rifle . " actually , I have one . He started shooting soldiers and guards who were escaping . each person erupted in a fireball . Soon , all the personnel were dead . " Vaktovich did tell me to kill all personnel ." " Yeah yeah " said Dyson . " I bet you'd practiced 5000 times to do that . " " Nah , when I was born I picked up a pistol and shot a cat in the head . I'm a born sniper . " let me try " Dyson marked . He picked up the gun and aimed it at a surviving soldier . CRACK ! Dyson missed . But the bullet erupted and consumed the soldier . " Shoulda used the LST , dude . " "LST ?" Laser targeting system . Comes in handy . " Oh ." There were no more soldiers just civilians running around . " Come on lets get back to the US .


	3. Cars And Jars

Chapter 4

Miranda and company traveled back to the base . General Vaktovich was there , on time . " So whats the plan , Vak " Miranda asked the Russian . He was never one to reply . "And where's Sniper ? '' " Agent Hunt will be escorting you . " " You mean ETHAN hunt ? the most best superly agent in the whole wide world ? " '' Yes , Agent ETHAN Hunt will be escorting you . And , we can call 007 . " 007 ? '' Yes 007 . the best British spy . He will be escorting you as well . " who cares about a double -O 7 ! "and as for your car , it will be an Buggati Veyron .

A few hours later , Miranda stared at the most deadly car ever built . The jet black Bugatti , from what Miranda had heard , was the most deadly

car ever built . The front opened into a forest of miniguns and rocket launchers . The lights sported laser guns . The top and doors had flip-up 50. caliber machine guns , and ground -to - air missiles . The wheels could expel caltrops , spikes , and even heavy machine guns . The back had a portable variety of missiles and the wheels could pop up after being popped . The titanium - iridium - diamond - steel alloy was military grade ( even more ) and could survive a nuclear blast . The vehicle could go at 1000 m per hour , faster than a Corvette . This was the ultimate weapon . Even more features - the front could spit even more caltrops , the indestructible alloy could open to reveal a nuclear missile - last case scenario - the two top exhaust vents actually fired ion missiles , the glass was missile-proof and came with HUD screens on the viewport , back , and even car windows . It also had flamethrowers and heat missiles . The car had titanium grappling hooks , cobalt- egded saws , and a magnetic tread . It also had a automated security system . It could survive missile launchers and it had its own remote control . Besides that , a rack of AIM-120 AMMRAAMs hovered on the front , blasting any potential targets . MBDA5 Meteors and R-14 Bisnovats were also on duty .

Miranda couldn't take it . She jumped inside the car . It felt like a normal car , but bristling with fia-power . ! " Come on , she told the Black Guard . This is gonna be fun !


End file.
